


Case Closed

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for <i>Journey's End</i>.  The Doctor discovers that there is just one more teensy-weensy problem to be dealt with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case Closed

As he stepped out of the TARDIS, blasters and accusing eyes were fixed on him.

"We have unfinished business, Doctor." The Shadow Architect frowned. "You ran away. As I was not present for the resolution of these cases, I must deputize you to complete the reports."

It took hours to finish the paperwork, not counting the debate about his identity. (He finally said that "The Doctor" _was_ his legal name, and if she didn't believe him, she could go consult the Archives on Gallifrey.)

She patted the mountain of papers before her. "That's Clom accounted for. Just twenty-six more…"


End file.
